


You Should Cook More Often

by Kas_not_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kas_not_Cas/pseuds/Kas_not_Cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie is living with the boys, she decides to make a home cooked meal. After a little to much wine, and some heated conversation, one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Cook More Often

((WARNING THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THENES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!))

 

"Evie. . ." I turned to face Dean, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen to the bunker. I stopped cutting up an onion to look at him.

"What's up Dean?"

"What are you doing?" He motioned to the diced up onion on the cutting board. 

"Cooking. . .?" I raised an eyebrow looking him up and down. He stared at me for a moment before scoffing.

"You're cooking?" 

"Do I need to spell it out for you Winchester?" I returned to slicing up the onion with my knife, "I can cook." 

"Yeah you can cook." He said in a sarcastic tone walking towards my cooking station. "So. . ." He looked over the ingredients I had laying on the counter. "what exactly are you making?"

"Homemade spaghetti sauce," I stated in a calm fashion as I wiped my hands on my apron, "Then I was thinking of making some homemade bread sticks."

"Why the Hell are you going all out?" He grabbed a box of cereal out of the pantry before turning to face me as he poured it in a bowl. 

"Well," I leaned against the counter looking at him him, "last night I had the urge to cook a homemade meal." 

"Thursdays are burger nights though."

"Yeah because I want to eat another cheeseburger covered in grease, no thanks." I pulled out a clove of garlic, "I never get to cook, it's always you or Sam."

"Yeah I guess you're right," He took a bite of cereal and chewed it before continuing, "probably because you're always on your laptop working on stuff."

"Looking for cases, doing homework, and a million other things." He shrugged as I peeled the garlic, "I was thinking that maybe we could have a family style dinner tonight."

"What with me, Sam, and you?" 

"Yeah why not Dean?" I thought of the last time I had an actual home cooked meal with my family, God it had to be years now. My parents travel a lot and my little sister is in college so I rarely see her. I rested both my hands against the counter staring at it. Those were the good old days, family dinner every night, all of us together. 

"Evie?" I snapped out of my thoughts as a hand gripped my shoulder. I quickly turned and looked up at Sam. "Are you ok? You were staring off into space there for awhile."

"Yeah." 

I sliced into the garlic trying to get my mind back on track. After I got into a big fight with my parents regarding school, I left home. I lived in my car, did shitty jobs to make some money. Then one night while walking alone, some dick jumped me. The only issue was that he had a mouth full of sharp ass fangs. I was screwed I knew I was going to die, until Dean and Sam showed up and saved me. I owed these two dorks my life, so whenever they need help with something I'm willing to help. But they were more caring and understanding then I will ever be. They were currently letting me stay at the bunker while I tried to find a new apartment. But staying here with them, it was like being part of a family again. As I continued to mince the garlic Dean stood next to me. 

"Do you need anything else for your dinner?" 

"What?" I asked looking into his lovely green eyes.

"This is going to be a first for all of us, having a chick actually cook for us." He shoved his hands into his jeans before smiling. "We might as well go all out right?"

"Uh. . ." I smiled and rinsed my hands before grabbing the shopping list I made earlier, "I need this stuff, maybe get a bottle of wine as well." I handed him my wallet, "Other than those things I'm pretty much good here." With that Dean left the bunker, leaving me and Sam in the kitchen. 

"So," I froze as Sam spoke up, "are you finally going to tell him tonight?"

"T-tell him what Sam?"

"That you like him." I spun around holding the knife in front of me, Sam was unfazed as he sipped on his coffee.

"You swore you were never going to bring that up again!" I knew my cheeks were probably bright red from anger and embarrassment. I had a thing for Dean, but Hell who wouldn't he was smoking hot, had a great personality, and there so much more than meets the eye with him. I accidently told Sam that I liked him a few weeks ago while I was drunk off a bottle of white wine. 

"I never swore anything, you must have imagined it while you were drunk." My jaw dropped she gave me a soft smile. "You really should tell him."

"Why?" I turned my attention back to my cutting board, "So he can just laugh at me, or tell it's sweet and that he just sees me as a little sister?"

"You'll never know until you ask him Evie." 

"I'm fine with just admiring him from the distance."

"I know that's a lie, you're head over heels for him."

"Sam," I placed the knife down on the board, "I might be head over heels for him, but that doesn't mean that he is going to feel the same about me." It was silent for a few moments before Sam grabbed my shoulder once more forcing me to look at him. 

"Just give it a chance," He looked at the cutting board. "you're making dinner, we'll have some wine, and you'll never know what will happen." 

"Right. . ." 

"Be strong, and I'm here if you need to talk and what not." I nodded once more looking up at my very tall friend. Sam knew what to say at the times that I needed some advice. 

After spending all day in the kitchen, I smiled triumphantly at the meal at the table. Spaghetti, breadsticks, a nice salad. I think I overdid it by making a cherry pie, but Hell I was on a roll. I plopped down in one of the chairs in the library waiting for Sam and Dean to join me at the table. While fanning myself the two brothers walked in and stared at the food eyes wide. 

"Holy crap," Dean said sitting across from me, "you weren't kidding, you were in the mood to cook."

"Once I set my mind to it Winchester I can do anything I want." I put my hands behind my head smiling wide, "I even made a cherry pie for dessert." The older Winchester's face lite up as I said 'pie'.

"You're awesome," I smiled softly blushing, "no you are beyond awesome." 

"Ok you two stop flirting," Sam handed each of us a glass of wine, "let's start eating." 

Dinner was amazing like always when I would cook. The boys talked about some of their hunts they went on. They would get so into it, use hand movements all that good stuff. They went from hunts to family memories, to their friends, it was such an amazing night. 

"Sex," I nearly choked on my wine as Dean spoke up, "Let's talk about sex."

"Sex?" I asked continuing to cough into my hand.

"Hell yeah!" He downed another glass of wine before sitting up straight in his chair. "This is going to be fun, ok I'll start, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I uh," my cheeks burned as I took a sip of wine, "I was nineteen when I lost it."

"Where?" Dean asked focused on me, "Was it at home, in a car, hotel?"

"Uh it was at a hotel," I took another sip, "A long weekend with an ex-boyfriend, one thing lead to another and yeah."

"Did it hurt?" Sam spoke up looking between the two of us, "I hear it hurts for some girls their first time."

"Yeah, I mean. . ." I trailed off shuddering at the horrible memory, "He rushed and didn't realize it, even though I told him." I crossed my legs putting a fist under my chin, "God I was so pissed at him, but then it felt you know. . .good."

"Us guys don't have to worry about pain, we can focus all our attention on the girl and what she needs." Dean watched me for a moment, "I think that's one of the best parts about having sex." I cleared my throat not taking my eyes off him.

"That's nice of you," I smirked, "My ex said I was lucky he let me finish."

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "He actually said that to you?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't even get to finish sometimes."

"What a dick." Dean poured himself another glass of wine, "when was the last time you had any action anyways?"

"Ummm," I bit down on my lip trying to recall when I last had sex, "A year or two ago."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope God's honest truth!"

"How do you survive?" I giggled, "I'm serious how can you go without it?"

"I have my ways Dean," I gave him a wink before standing up, "Who wants pie?" 

"Do you really need to ask that?"  
"I guess not," I laughed again before heading into the kitchen. I hummed as I grabbed some plates only to jump as I nearly ran into Dean. "Eh!?" I quickly jumped back looking at him. "Dean what the Hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," He walked closer towards, 'You know Evie," kept walking closure as I hit the back of the counter, "you don't need to admire me from a distance." 

Oh my God, I was going to throw up. I quickly covered my mouth as I stared at him in shock. He heard the whole conversation with Sam. His green eyes continued to stare at me as they slowly looked me up and down. 

"Dean. . ." I stuttered not sure of what I should say to him, "I-I. . ."

"Evie," He placed both of his hands on either side of me, "I do not, and will never see you as a kid sister." He leaned in closer towards my face, "And I won't laugh when you say that you're head over heels for me." He looked at me, grabbing my hand pulling it away from my mouth, "Because I don't find you liking me as a sweet gesture," He grabbed my chin tilting it up planting a kiss on my lips, "Because I feel the same."

"W-wh. . . " I asked before he slammed his lips on mine causing me to moan, "Mhmm. . . " I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands trailed down my back to cup my ass. I moaned into his mouth as he lifts me up slamming me against the wall. His hands squeeze my ass as he pulls away from my mouth. 

"You taste better than I imagined."

"It's all the wine that I drink," He nodded as he pulled my brown wavy hair to the side before kissing my neck. I gasped at the warmth of the open mouth kisses on my sensitive skin. "Oh God Dean," I moaned louder as he nipped at my ear.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I-I. . ." My words trailed off as he continued to suck and kiss on my neck, "is this really happening right now?" my voice came out softer that I thought.

"I don't know," he bit down on my neck hard causing me to inhale sharply, "Does this feel like a dream to you?" He squeezed my ass again before forcing my to look at him, an intense lustful look filled his jade eyes. I was panting roughly, as I watched him.

"I don't know I've had dreams like this before." He smirked bringing his attention to the other side of my neck.

"Oh really you've had dreams like this before?" He trailed his tongue over my neck before latching on sucking on it roughly. I moaned gripping his short dirty blond hair tugging on it as he continued to suck.

"Oh God yeah, but Sam. . . is. . .ah. ." I covered my mouth in an attempt to quiet my moans so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Sam's in his room sweetheart," He said finally pulling away from my neck, "You can make as much noise as you want." His eyes trailed over my body before putting me down on the ground. "So what do you say we go take this to my room?"

Holy shit! Dean held out a hand smirking down at me, waiting for me to respond. I took it in my own and he pulled me out of the kitchen down the never ending halls to his bedroom. It took forever to get to his room. But as soon as we got in and Dean locked the door behind him we wasted no time. He slammed me against the door pinning my hands above my head.

"Why the Hell did we wait this long to do this?" His free hand trailed up my black tank top, gently running it over my skin. 

"I was to shy," He pressed his palm over my breast resting it there for a moment, "And you were probably too stub- ah!" I was cut off by a moan as he squeezed my breast in his hand.

"How about you stop talking. . ." He squeezed it harder, "and start making more sweet sound like that?"

"I can totally do that," he lifted me up throwing me on the bed.

"Good," He pulled off my tank top throwing it on the ground. He stared at me for a long moment running his hands over the curve of my hips. "You're perfect Evie." He reached behind me unhooking the back of my bra.

I watched his hands, he slowly pulled the right and left straps down over my shoulders only letting them rest hanging off my arms. He gazed over my body before grabbing my hands placing them on his chest. I ran my hands over it slowly before tugging on it. He took the hint and took it off, tossing it to the side of the bed. 

"Evie. . ." he planted a kiss on my lips holding me close to his body. The kisses started off slow and sweet, his hands running down my back. He nipped and tugged at my bottom lip for awhile before sliding his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for what seemed like a lifetime, moans escaping each of our mouths.

The more we kissed the rougher it got, the kisses soon became feverish, desperate for more. He pulled away from my mouth looking down at me as he grabbed my bra. I nodded and he pulled it off. I was officially bare chested in front of the man that I've had feelings for. He looked me over before kissing down my neck over my collarbone finally to my chest. He latched onto one of my nipples sucking on it causing me to squirm.

"D-Dean!" I gripped his hair as he released in kissing down my chest, over my stomach only to hover over my jeans. I was a hot mess, panting, a thin coat of sweat over my body as he unbuttoned my jeans. He slowly removed them, pulling them down my legs looking up every once and awhile to look at me. Once my jeans joined the growing pile of clothing, Dean kissed up my legs slowly. Sloppy, feverish, kisses trailed up the inside of my thighs, but stopped as he reached my center. I threw my head back against the pillow as he slowly pulled them down over my knees to pool at my ankles. 

"My God," He cupped my sex causing my to grip the sheets beneath me, "you are dripping wet Evie," He rubbed a finger over my slit causing my breathing to hitch, "maybe I should clean you up before I fuck you senseless." Before I could answer he pulled me by the hips towards his mouth licking up and down my slit as fast as he could. 

"Ah!" I gasped, toes curling desperately tugging on his hair, "F-fuck!" He shoved his tongue inside me licking the walls up and down. I couldn't take it, I dug one of my hands in the sheets before arching my back, "Dean. . ." I tried to speak but when his mouth latched onto my clit, the ability to speak faded away. There was a tightening in my lower stomach, my breathing with uneven, I wasn't going to last long at all. "I-I'm gonna. . ." the words trailed off as he shoved two fingers inside me pumping them as he sucked roughly on my clit. 

The coil in the pit of my stomach burst as I screamed in pleasure meeting my peak. I attempted to close my legs but Dean pushed them open continuing to pump his fingers. I collapsed panting as he pulled away from my sex licking his lips slowly. His eyes looking over me up and down as I rubbed my hand over my face. 

"You look so much sexier than I ever imagined you would." I attempted to regain my breathing as he slammed his lips on mine, "I should have done this a long time ago, lord knows I've had multiple opportunities."

"Well we'll just have to make up for lost time then." I winked at him only to receive another feverish kiss on my lips. 

"We're going to be up all night long making up for lost time." He said as he unbuttoned his faded jeans pulling them off. God he was so hard, his erection was standing up at attention as his black boxers followed his jeans. "There a condom in my night stand, " I did as he said handing it to him, he quickly ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it on. He positioned himself between my legs kissing me softly, "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my entire life." I whispered against his neck, he chuckled and slowly I felt him sliding inside me. I whimpered at his size as he moaned against my neck pushing deeper inside me holding me tight against his body.

"Fuck, babe you're so tight." I chuckled through a moan, but that was quickly silenced as he began to thrust roughly inside me. The friction, the way he was breathing, the fact that my fantasy was finally coming true, it was so much to take in. He continued to place sloppy kisses against my lips as his thrusts became faster. 

"Dean baby," I moaned against his neck as he grabbed my legs, making me wrap them around his waist. He went deeper and deeper, until he hit that sweet spot causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

"Found it," He whispered against my lips before slamming into that spot again. I screamed, moaning and shouting his name as loud as I could. 

"Dean! Oh God you're the best! Oh fuck!" He was encouraged by my shouts of pleasure as his thrusts became less paced more sloppy clueing me in that he was reaching his peak. 

"Dean," I was cut off as his thumb rubbed my clit in circles, nearly sending me over the edge right then and there. "Fuck!"

"You're close," he muttered continuing to rub my bundle of nerves, "I can feel you clamping down on me."

"I-I'm gonna. . ." my breathing hitched as he rubbed faster, "I'm gonna cum Dean!"

"Do it baby, cum all over me." 

I did as he said, reaching my peak losing myself. I screamed his name, my back arching off the bed as he continued to thrust faster and rougher moaning against the crease of my neck, finally meeting his peak, following me over the edge of pleasure. Our moans died down as we laid there panting, trying to regain our breath. Once the tension was on a calmer level Dean rolled off my chest next to me. He tossed the used condom on the ground before wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to his chest.

"Wow. . ." I giggled as he let out a long sigh of what I would assume was satisfaction.

"Wow like that was amazing? Or wow that could have been better?"

"Wow like that was the best sex I've had in years."

"You mean to tell me that you, Dean Winchester, had the best sex with me?" I looked up at him, "You're joking right?"

"Not at all," he rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip, "it was better that I ever imagined it was going to be." We laid there staring at each other for a moment before I tilted my head up kissing him on the lips. He grinned kissing back holding me tighter against him.

"It was amazing wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah," he nuzzled my neck, "do me a favor will ya?"

"Anything for you Dean."

"You should really cook more often." I erupted with laughter at his strange request.

"Why?"

"Because," he rested a hand on my bare hip "one, you're an amazing cook, and two I find you incredibly sexy when you walk around the kitchen shaking your ass while listen to music while you cook."

"I guess I will be cooking more often then," his lips met the sensitive skin on my neck once more, "but you have to be honest if you like it."

"I'll give you constructive criticism. . ." he licked down my neck, "with my tongue, on the sweet, juicy, pussy of yours." With that we once again found ourselves in a tangled mess, moaning and shouting each others names until sleep overwhelmed us. 

The next morning I found myself humming in the kitchen flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, and frying bacon. As I sipped on some orange juice I heard someone chuckling behind me. I turned around thinking it was Dean only to come face to face with Sam. He was covering his mouth looking me up and down shaking his head. I knew I was blushing, knowing how loud Dean and I were last night, there was no doubt in my mind Sam heard us.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you told him last night?"

"Y-yeah. . ." I cleared my throat fixing the shirt (Dean's) that I was wearing, "Well. . .more like he heard the two of us talking yesterday."

"It's about time," He sat down in a chair, "Finally, maybe now the sexual tension between you two will finally calm down."

"Awe Sammy," the two of us turned and looked at Dean who was smirking, "I think it's only going to get worse from here on out." Sam let out some form of a groan as Dean wrapped his arms around me as I flipped another pancake, "I'm going to have to give you my personal review on breakfast aren't I sweetheart?"

"I was hoping you would," He planted a kiss on my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder watching me cook. I couldn't have asked for a better man to have fallen for then Dean Winchester.


End file.
